Mr Monk is in Love Again
by grillowslover01
Summary: Monk/Natalie. set sometime after Mr.Monk Goes To The Bank. Monk decides to raise Natalie's pay.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone. this is the same story (Mr. Monk and the one.) but it has some changes.

I don't own Monk. and trust me if i did Monk and Natalie would already be together.

PS. Thanks for the reviews on Mr. Monk and the one.

**Chapter 1**

Natalie awoke at 7:30. She hated getting up so early when she was younger, but she had gotten used to it over the past 3 years. She slowly rolled out of bed, showered, and called her Obsessive-Compulsive boss of the past 3 years, Adrian Monk.

"Mr. Monk, I'm on my way to pick you up." she told him, knowing that he probably got up around 5:30. She knew it took him about 2 hours to get dressed. She actually timed it once.

"Alright, but you know how I like you to be here earlier. It would just make the day better if you got here at 8:00 instead of 8:30." he went on but Natalie was ignoring him. She started making the blah, blah, blah sign with her hands.

"Ok Mr. Monk we can talk about this when I get to your place."

When Natalie arrived at Monk's apartment, she let herself in with a key he had given her a few weeks after she started, and found him sitting on his couch. This was kind of weird since he usually sat at the dinning table, or at his desk, or just running around the house cleaning. (Cleaning what was still a mystery since his house was spotless, literally.)

"Is there something wrong Mr. Monk?" She asked trying not to look confused. (it wasn't really working.)

"No." he answered with the same look of confusion. "I just wanted to tell you something I have been thinking about for a long time."

"What is it Mr. Monk? You can talk to me about anything, you know that." She told him with a reassuring smile, and he returned it. He loved it when she smiled. It reminded him of Trudy, his late wife. Of course he would never tell Natalie that.

"Well, Natalie, I have been thinking, and since the department is paying me more for the cases I solve, that it is time to raise your pay." When she finally reacted to the good news, he had turned to face her at the same time. She was going to kiss him on the cheek like she always does when she has great news like this, but this time it was on the lips.

Monk was shocked but he didn't stop, infact he intensified the kiss. He put a hand on her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. Natalie was surprised but deep down she liked it, but she knew it had to stop, but she didn't want it to. The kiss was growing more passionate by the minute. They stopped when they heard Captain Stottlemeyer walk through the door.

"Monk, are you here, I saw Natalie's car outside?"

"Yes, we're in the living room." Natalie yelled to him as she wiped Monk's saliva from her lips. She was surprised that he wasn't asking for a wipe and he was too.

"Hey I have been trying to call you guys all morning what have you been doing?" Stottlemeyer asked them.

Monk and Natalie looked at each other and smiled like little school kids. They looked at Stottlemeyer and stopped smiling. "Nothing. We weren't doing anything." Monk said.

"Ok. Well you've caught one Monk because this case is so weird that I don't even think you can solve it. Oh what am I saying of course you can. Let's go." Stottlemeyer went outside and left Monk and Natalie alone in the living room. They looked at each other for a minute and then went outside.

"Are you two ok?" Lt. Disher asked them as they walked out the door.

"Yes why would you ask that?" Natalie asked him.

"Natalie I think we should go now." Monk told her.

"Yeah you're right." She said. She wanted to talk about what just happened. Of course she knew Monk wouldn't want to. He just wanted to leave to solve another mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car ride was silent. Natalie broke the silence, like always. "Mr. Monk you know we have to talk about what happened."

"What happened? I don't remember anything." Monk said pretending to be naive.

Natalie was furious and a little hurt. She thought the kiss was beautiful. She thought that was what he wanted, that's why she didn't stop. "You know what I am talking about. The kiss back at your place. How can you say you don't know what I am talking about?" She said, almost yelling.

"Natalie I just don't want to talk about it, because if I talk about it I won't be able to concentrate at the crime scene." He told her, but she knew it was going to be hard getting him to open up on the way home.

They arrived at the crime scene and they pretended they didn't even know each other. Off in the distance, Natalie stood taking sips of her coffee that Disher gave her when she arrived.

"So what's wrong with you and Monk?" Stottlemeyer asked her.

"Jesus!! You scared me and there is nothing going on between us." Natalie said.

"Oh! Ok, but I asked what's wrong not what's going on." Stottlemeyer said in a sarcastic tone. He walked off with a smirk on his face.

"So Monk did you find anything?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"I…." Before Monk could finish his sentence, Disher interrupted him.

"The vic was a male, 23 years old, lives three doors down, and for some reason the killer changed his shirt so we wouldn't see the bullet holes." Randy said.

"How did you figure that out?" Stottlemeyer asked, confused.

"I realized that there must have been a shooting," Monk said holding a bullet shell with his tweezers, "because I found this lying next to the victim, but when I got to the body I couldn't see any bullet wounds." He said. Natalie handed him a wipe. When he took it they grazed each other's hand and looked each other in the eye, and immediately turned their heads. This went unnoticed by everyone except Stottlemeyer.

"But why would the killer change the victim's shirt?" Randy asked. Everyone turned to Monk.

"I don't know." Monk said looking at the body in his Zen like way.

Natalie started watching Monk. She loved it when he did that. Every time he would do it he would find something everyone else missed. She was watching him and smiling like a teenager with a crush. Stottlemeyer was watching Natalie and wondering what she was looking at. She never really paid that much attention to Monk, but now she was paying a lot more attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stottlemeyer asked standing next to her.

"Oh nothing. I am just thinking about a lot of things lately." she said. "Captain can I tell you something? It's a little personal. It's about what was going on before you came in to Mr. Monk's apartment."

"Yea sure Natalie. What's going on?" he asked reassuringly.

"Well before you came in, Mr. Monk said that he was going to raise my pay. After he said that, I was very excited, of course, I was going to kiss him on the cheek but he turned and we…sorta…kissed…on the lips." She said, not really sure how he would take the news.

"Wow! Monk? Are you sure?" He asked her with his eyes wide open.

"Yes! I am almost positive!"

"Oh, sorry." he said smiling.

"And you know what the weird part is?" she asked him. "I think he liked it. In fact, I think if you hadn't come in when you did we would might have done something we would have regretted."

"What? No you're kidding. Monk would never do that. I mean no offense but you know what I'm talking about." Disher said. He was listening to their conversation.

"What are you doing Randy?" Natalie asked, shocked and wondering how long he had been listening. "Oh my god, what did you hear?"

"Oh, everything so you don't have to catch me up."

Natalie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was listening to them, but then again it was Randy. The man who once wanted to be a human statue. They all started watching Monk and he turned around and looked right at them. They all shifted their gaze to something else, and Monk knew exactly what they were talking about. He walked over to tell them what he found while they were gossiping.

"I found this under the body." Monk said pretending not to know what they were talking about. "It looks like a necklace or bracelet with the name Ellen on it."

"Hey Randy, bag this." Stottlemeyer ordered. "Thanks Monk, listen if you need to go you can. I think we are just going back to the station to get some statements."

"No, I'm good." Monk said looking back at Natalie.

"No Monk I think you should go home." Stottlemeyer said winking this time.

"Ok, but keep us posted."

"Oh we will, and Natalie you keep us posted." Randy said.

Monk and Natalie looked at him and rolled their eyes. They were walking back to Natalie's care when Monk grabbed her arm, not tightly but gently. Natalie turned and looked at him.

"Natalie, I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. It was very unprofessional and I should have stopped it." he said seriously.

She looked at him in shock. "What about everything leading up to this kiss?"

"Everything like what?"

"Everything like Christmas, when you let me and Julie stay at your place and I didn't even have to ask. Or when we were locked in that vault about three months ago." She was almost in tears now. "When I held you in my arms and comforted you. How I stroked your hair and told you everything was going to be alright. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I wanted that from you?" She was in tears now and leaning her head against the car window.

"Oh Natalie, it never occurred to me that you would want that from _me." _He said pulling her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said hugging her tight.

"Oh Mr. Monk," she said leaning into him, "it's not your fault. We have just grown too close together. Maybe we should spend sometime apart. You know these things happen." She said pulling out of his embrace and wiping away her tears.

"No, Natalie we can't. What about this case?"

"Mr. Monk if you want to forget what happened this morning, then we have to separate for a while."

"For how long?" He asked her. He noticed he was still holding her hand and let it go.

"I don't know. I guess until we know what we want." She said. "Come on, I'll drive you home." She said and got into her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They arrived at Monk's apartment. The car ride was silent, awkwardly silent. Monk looked over at Natalie, she looked at him, and they stayed that way for about 30 seconds. Monk broke the silence. "I guess I should go now, but something tells me this is a bad idea."

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning into him and grabbing his jacket collar. "Oh my God. Do you see what I mean? I never would have done that if…" Monk cut her off by kissing her passionately on the lips.

The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes and ended when Monk pulled away. He laid his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose. "I guess I need to be going. I'll call you." He opened the car door and Natalie was frozen the way he had left her. When he closed the door, she came back to life and ran after him. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I don't think we need to be apart anymore." She said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"Because I think we have found what we have been looking for." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love you Adrian, and I know you are feeling something for me too."

"Natalie I think your right," he said walking close to her and holding her hands. "but I'm afraid. Why don't we go inside and talk about this?"

"Ok." Natalie followed him inside and sat down on his couch.

Monk sat next to her and looked into her eyes. He remembered how he felt like he could look at Trudy forever, and now he felt like he could do that with Natalie. "Natalie we have to figure out what is happening here between us, because I really don't want to get hurt again."

"Oh I completely understand, Mr. Monk." She said moving closer to him. She put one hand on his knee and the other was up playing with his hair. She got lost in his eyes and she forgot what time it was. "Oh my God!" she said looking at her watch. "I have to pick Julie up from band practice." She said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Wow that's a change, you actually don't want to leave." Monk said laughing.

She laughed with him. She hardly ever saw him laugh, much less smile, so she got lost in him again. "Oh I better go…I'll call you." She said and gave him a huge kiss almost knocking him over. "No I won't call…I'll try to come back as soon as I drop Julie of at home…I love you, Mr. Monk."

"Call me Adrian." He said as he took her in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

They finally let go of each other after five minutes. Natalie ran to her car and rushed over to Julie's school, which was about 5 or 6 blocks from Monk's apartment. She was still 10 minutes late. "I'm sorry sweetie I got held up at Adr…Mr. Monk's place."

"Did you almost say Adrian?" Julie asked her mother, knowing that she only called him Adrian if he was in trouble.

"No…I don't know what you're talking about." Natalie said trying not to smile.

"What did he do this time to annoy you?" Julie asked Natalie with her arms crossed.

"Mr. Monk didn't do anything. Well he did some things but none of them were bad." Natalie laughed but when she looked at her daughter and saw her facial expression, she stopped.

"What do you mean by that?" Julie asked her with a smile forming on her face.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Natalie asked trying to change the subject. She was surprised that Julie was smiling. Julie usually hated it when her mom talked about one of her dates with some random guy.

"Not that much. Just some math and reading." Julie said as they got out of the car.

"Well, do I have to stay and make sure you get it done?" Natalie said as they walked through the door. She knew she didn't have to, but she wanted to make sure Julie didn't want her to stay.

"No I don't think so. You never have to."

"Ok. Well I am going to be at Mr. Monk's you know the number if you need anything. Don't forget to lock the doors, I can't stress that enough. I'll be right back." Natalie ran upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up a little and reapply her make-up where it had come off earlier. She ran back downstairs like she was running a marathon. "I'll see ya later. Don't wait up." She told Julie after she kissed her on the head. She ran out the door and drove off.

It seemed like it took forever to get to Monk's apartment, even though it was only 15 minutes away. When she finally got to his place, her cell phone rang. She looked at her caller id and saw that it was the Captain and she knew she had to answer it. "Yeah, what do you want?" she asked.

"Natalie are you alright? You sound like you are out of breath."

"Well Captain to tell you the truth, you have kind of caught me and Mr. Monk at a bad time." She said trying to tell him what was going on as discreetly as possible. "If you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean. So what is he so busy doing that he can't solve a murder?" He asked Natalie hastily. She rolled her eyes on the other end. He always used that line when he couldn't get Monk on the phone.

"So what do you need?" she asked him nicely.

"Let me talk to him." Stottlemeyer said

"Please??" Natalie said trying to get him to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natalie ran to the door and opened it. Monk was standing against the wall almost in the same place she had left him. She handed him the phone and said, "It's the Captain."

He took the phone from her and she walked into the living room. "Yeah?" Monk asked the Captain.

"What is wrong with you two?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Nothing. What did you need?" Monk asked changing the tone of his voice. It was easy when Natalie come back into the hallway with him.

"Did you see anything weird at the crime scene? Like anything incriminating?"

"Remember that bracelet with the name Ellen on it? When I looked in the file it said that the victim had a girlfriend named Ellen." Monk told him.

"You found that in the file? You only looked at it for 2 seconds."

"Well it's right under Disher's notes." Monk said laughing a little because Natalie was playing with his hair.

"Are you laughing?" Stottlemeyer asked him.

"No." Monk said clearing his throat, "No, what did you need?"

"Well could you come down here and talk to the girlfriend with us?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Right now…I don't think she will go anywhere…do you?" Monk thought to himself for a moment and looked at Natalie. She was making the 'no way are we going down there right now' signal with her hands.

"Yes Monk right now. In fact I will give you 10 minutes and if you aren't here then I am going to send an officer to your apartment and make him drag you out." Stottlemeyer said and hung up the phone.

Natalie took the phone from Monk's hand and put it in her pocket. She looked back at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him fervently. They made their way to the couch and fell back on it. "Natalie, (kiss) we should (kiss) really be going (kiss)." He managed to say between kisses.

"Yes we should." She answered back, holding him tighter, afraid he might actually get up. "Oh Mr. Monk!" She yelled out.

"Natalie, your phone is vibrating." Monk said.

"Oh." She said disappointed. "(sigh) it's the Captain, Yeah?" She answered trying to catch her breath.

"Have you left yet? Why are you out of breath again?" Stottlemeyer asked her.

"Well," she laughed because Monk was kissing her neck, "you only gave us 10 minutes."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Stottlemeyer said sarcastically. "Now get him down here." he said referring to Monk.

"Fine!" She said slamming the phone shut, and Monk moved back up to her lips. "Ok baby, we gotta go." She said when they finally stopped. They had known each other for 3 years, and had only been intimate for one day, but she was already falling in love with him. It wasn't just a crush anymore, and she knew it.

"Ok." he said giving her on last kiss. "Let me get my coat." He went to his bedroom and she followed him.

"Wow! How many women have these walls seen?" She said jokingly as she entered the room, and he smiled back at her. "Adrian, we need to talk. Is this," she said pointing between the two as she walked over towards his bed, "what I think it is?"

She sat down on the bed and he sat next to her. "Natalie, what do you think it is?"

"Are we 'seeing' each other now, or are we just fooling ourselves?" she said looking at him.

"Natalie, I have never felt this way about anyone except for Trudy. And now that I have these feelings for you, I think that Trudy wants me to finally let go. So I do want something more than just really good friends…we better go before he calls again." He said taking her hand. Monk stood up but Natalie pulled him back for another passionate kiss. They fell back on his bed and her phone rang once again. They stopped and pressed their foreheads together catching their breath. "I guess that's our cue to leave." Monk said, making Natalie laugh.

"Oh, why can't I just spill something on the carpet? I think they would understand." She said laughing, as they rose up from the bed.

"Oh baby, don't even joke like that." He said giving her one last kiss. They made their way to the door and got into her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Natalie, maybe we shouldn't tell the Captain or Disher about us just yet." Monk told Natalie shyly, afraid of how she might take it.

"Oh thank God, I didn't want to tell them either. It's so much sexier when it's a secret." she said smiling at him.

They went into the police department and met up with Stottlemeyer. "Well look what the cat drug in. It's been half an hour since I began calling you two. What were you doing?" He asked.

"We just got a late start, because someone couldn't leave with the stain showing in his carpet." Natalie told the Captain. She turned and smiled at Monk, who was straitening files on the other detective's desk. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him." She said shaking her head.

"Fine. Randy, take the girlfriend in for questioning and take Monk with you. Natalie can I see you in my office?" Stottlemeyer said gesturing for her to come here.

"Yeah what did you want?" she asked even though she already knew what it was about.

"So, what happened when I let you two go home? Anything exciting?"

_You would never believe how exciting, _Natalie thought to herself. "No we just apologized for our actions, and went on." She told him sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Oh, well maybe it's all for the best. I mean no offense, but I don't think I could handle it if he got hurt again. And if you two 'broke up' I wouldn't be able to work with you again." He said.

"Yeah, I guess that is why we decided not to go along with it." Natalie said smiling.

"You've really grown on him Natalie. You know about 3 weeks after you started he thought you were going to quit. It was something about him having bad karma around people. Now I can't imagine you apart." Stottlemeyer said laughing and shaking his head.

"I can't either." Natalie said smiling to herself. "I guess I should get back to Mr. Monk. He probably needs me for something right about now." She said getting up to find Monk. She went into one of the observation areas where Monk was watching the girlfriend through the window while Disher was interrogating her. She locked the door behind her and walked towards him. "Hey," she said grabbing his sides, "what are you doing?"

"Hey,…" he paused to look in her eyes, "you know even though you locked the door anyone can get in here. They all have a key." He smiled down at her. He got lost in her beautiful, green eyes and forgot where he was.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" She smiled and brought her lips up to his. They stopped when they heard someone unlocking the door.

"Hey. What's going on in there?" Stottlemeyer asked looking through the window.

"Nothing really, I don't think she's the guy." Monk said to him calmly. Natalie smiled at him and he smiled back. While Stottlemeyer was studying the girlfriend, Natalie walked over to Monk and put her hand on his back. They looked at each other and almost locked lips, but the Captain turned around.

"What do you think Monk? I am really stuck on this one and I need your help."

"Ok, you're right. What else do we know about her?" Monk asked putting his hands up to examine the girl. "Was she seeing someone else?"

"We don't know. How about you and Natalie go to her work and asked some of her co-workers?" Stottlemeyer said handing Monk one of her business cards.

"We'd love to." Natalie jumped in taking the card from Monk's hand.

"I guess we will." Monk said following his assistant out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monk and Natalie arrived at the firm where Ellen worked. "Yes I do believe she was seeing someone else. She has been flirting with this guy in HR for weeks now. I think his name is Alex or Aaron." Said Patty, a close friend and co-worker of Ellen. "Is she in any trouble?"

"Her boyfriend was murdered in their front yard." Monk said. Natalie slapped him on the arm, he was the worst at delivering bad news.

"Well," Natalie said looking at him and then turning back to Patty, "thank you for your time. We'll keep in touch." Natalie handed her a business card and her and Monk walked to the elevator. Monk took her hand, "Are you sure no one will catch us here?" Natalie asked him as the walked through the elevator doors.

"What is that suppose to mean? I thought it was sexy to be a secret?" Monk asked her as she pushed the 1st floor button.

"Calm down, I am just saying that these people must read the newspaper. They must know who you are. What if word got out about us?" Natalie asked looking at him.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Monk asked hugging her tightly.

"No of course not." She answered looking up at him. "I wish I could have you to myself for awhile, and not have to share you with the Captain." She said rubbing his arms. She brought him down for a kiss, but someone walked in and they pulled apart.

They got off 2 floors after that, and walked to Natalie's car. "You have me alone now." Monk said looking at her.

Natalie looked at him shocked and surprised. "Mr. Monk are you serious? I mean that is really hott but I thought you would want to wait at least a few months, and then we could make it romant…"

"Natalie," Monk said, cutting her off, "I was just being facetious. Why don't you come over to my place later for dinner?" He said kissing her hand.

"Ok, but only if you cook, I can turn my phone off, and we get to finish what we started this morning." Natalie said kissing his hand. "No you don't have to cook, where do you want to go?" She asked letting go of his hand.

"I was thinking take-out." He said taking her hand again, but this time moving up her arm.

"Adrian I have to drive," she said laughing and pulling her arm away, "so what did you have in mind for dinner?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter." He said as they pulled into the police department parking lot.

"Can I ask you something?" She said getting closer to him. "Julie is going to wonder who I am going out with tonight and we don't keep secrets from one another. So is it ok if I tell her?"

"Yes it's ok, Natalie. You can tell anyone you want. I'm just not going to say anything unless you want me to." He said leaning into her. He pushed a piece of her hair back in place behind her ear.

"You are so sweet. I don't know what I would do without you." She said pulling him in for a kiss. She was almost in his lap when they decided to stop and go inside to talk to Stottlemeyer.

"Hey you two, did you find anything?" Stottlemeyer asked meeting them at the door.

"She might have a boyfriend on the side. One of her co-workers, Patty Jensen, said that she has been talking to a guy in HR for about a month." Monk told him as they were walking to Stottlemeyer's office.

"Well what's his name? We can bring him in." Stottlemeyer said picking up the phone.

"Alex Moon. Look Captain can we call this guy in tomorrow? I think Natalie should get home to Julie." Monk said trying to find a way to go home.

"Yeah you're right." Stottlemeyer said hanging up the phone. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. 9 AM sharp." He told Monk patting him on the back.

"Alright, we'll see ya." Natalie said. Her and Monk waved goodbye to the Captain and Randy, and went to the car.

"What's up with them two?" Randy asked as he walked into Stottlemeyer's office.

"I don't know." Stottlemeyer said suspiciously. "Hey Randy, I've got a case for us tonight."

"Awesome. Where?" Randy asked.

"You'll see." Stottlemeyer said putting on his coat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Natalie what did you want for dinner?" Monk asked Natalie when they were standing next to her car.

"I don't care baby, whatever you want." Natalie said pulling him in for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said. She used the same shampoo and lotion Trudy did, and he loved it. They got in the car and went to Monk's place.

"Why are we going to follow them?" Randy asked Stottlemeyer as the were walking out the front door.

"I just want to find out something." He said getting into the car and starting it up.

"Oh." Randy said digging into his pockets. "That will give me time to listen to my iPod."

"Randy did you buy another one of those things?" Stottlemeyer asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I thought I would get another one. Third times a charm, huh?" Randy said putting the earphones on.

"Like you ever listened to me before." Stottlemeyer said to himself.

They followed Monk and Natalie to Monk's apartment and were parked about five or six cars behind hers.

Monk looked at the clock; it was 7:30. "Ok, I'll see you around 8:30 or 9?" he said leaning into her.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." She said leaning into him. Their lips met and then Monk went inside to get everything ready.

"Ok she's on the move." Stottlemeyer said, but Randy was singing 'I Shot the Sheriff.' Stottlemeyer rolled his eyes and kept driving.

Natalie rushed up to her front door. She had forgotten that she told Julie to lock it, and she ran right into it. "Ow." She said holding her head and finally getting thee door unlocked. Julie was running downstairs, startled from the knock.

"Mom, what happened I heard a knock at the door?"

"Oh no I just ran into it." She said running pass her up the stairs, still holding her head.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Julie asked her following Natalie to her room.

"I have a date." Natalie said. She looked at her daughter and noticed an uninterested look on her face. "With Mr. Monk."

The uninterested look turned into a grin. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not." Natalie said grinning back at her.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it." Julie said hugging Natalie.

"I know I can't either. It started this morning when he said he was going to raise my pay, and we accidentally kissed, and we couldn't stop until the Captain walked in. Then I told him how I have been feeling and he told me how he was feeling, and I fell for him." Natalie said, sitting down at the foot of her bed when she said the last sentence.

"Wow that is so cool. I thought you two already had a something going on. You are always over at his place, or he is over here, and you are always comforting him." Julie said, sitting next to her mother.

"That's what I told him…I need you to help me pick out something to wear."

"Ok…do you want to be formal or just regular?" Julie asked picking up a dress in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other.

"I don't know." Natalie said looking at both of them. "Probably just regular. We are just going to be at his place…but then again I want him to feel up my legs."

"Mom!" Julie yelled and tapped her mom's arm.

"Oh come on. It's Monk. We aren't going to do that for at least four years." Natalie said and Julie started laughing.

"You've got a point." Julie said still laughing. "So, you're going with the jeans?"

"Why don't we just go home?" Randy asked Stottlemeyer. "She's been home for an hour and a half. I still don't know why we are following her."

"Here she comes." Stottlemeyer said, looking through binoculars. "She looks really nice. Look."

"Wow you're right. Maybe she has a date." Randy said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Natalie got into her car, she picked up her phone and called Monk. "Hey baby."

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm on my way. I had to make sure Julie had something to eat. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, well the door will be unlocked so you don't have to knock."

"Adrian, do I ever knock? I'll see you in 10 minutes, I promise." She said turning a corner.

"I love you Natalie." Monk said smiling, even though she couldn't see him she could tell he was smiling.

"I love you too." And with that they hung up. Natalie looked at her phone, held it to her chest, and breathed deep. She was right; she was falling for him. She smiled to herself and placed her phone back in her purse.

Monk was moving around the room in a hurry to make everything perfect. He hadn't cooked for a woman in almost 12 years. About 5 or 6 minutes later he heard Natalie's car pull up outside. He was still in the dinning room fixing the table when she walked in the door.

Natalie walked in the door and knocked. "Hey baby I'm here."

"I know…" He said walking out of the dinning room and into the hallway, "and I thought you never knocked." He hugged her, "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah." She said while Monk was taking her coat. He led her into the dinning room where there was a beautiful candlelight dinner. "Adrian, it's beautiful. How did you do this in just an hour and a half?" She asked him, and he gave that 'do you remember who I am' look. She smiled at him and sat down while Monk poured the wine. He filled their glasses so that they had the same amount, and sat in his seat.

Outside, Stottlemeyer and Randy were sitting in their car watching Monk's door. "What are they doing?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. She isn't dropping anything off because she didn't walk in with anything, and she has been in there for 30 minutes. I asked her if anything was going on, and she said no, but when we were in the observation room I could've sworn I almost saw them kiss." Stottlemeyer said still looking at the door.

"Wait, so you think Monk and Natalie have something going on? And that is why we are following her?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Stottlemeyer said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Well they must have something going on because she was dressed really nice and she has been in there for half an hour…so what do you want to do about this?" Randy asked. They were both looking at Monk's door.

"There's nothing we can do…I just don't think he can take getting hurt again." Stottlemeyer said placing a hand over his eyes.

"What makes you think Natalie would hurt him? Have you seen they way they look at each other when they are at a crime scene or at the station? It makes me jealous sometimes. I mean 2 beautiful women in one lifetime, and I can't even get one." Randy said looking up to the sky as if he were talking to God.

"You're right Randy. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Stottlemeyer said driving to Pastor's Tavern on Pearl St. (the bar with the fish.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back in Monk's apartment, Natalie and Monk were sitting on the couch next to each other. "So…" Natalie said smiling, "what do you want to do know?" Monk came closer to her and started kissing her neck. "Adrian, I don't mean to be a buzz killer, but I can't stay too long."

"Why's that?" He asked moving up to her lips.

"Well, (kiss) my boss (kiss) hates it (kiss) when I'm late (kiss)." She managed to get out of her mouth. She moved down to his neck and unbuttoned his top button.

"Well then maybe we can carpool in the morning." Monk brought her lips back up to his.

Natalie pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Adrian, I think I need to talk to you about something very important that I just realized not too long ago."

"What's the matter Natalie?" Monk said sounding concern.

"I just…um…realized this earlier when I was…uh…talking to Julie. I think I'm in love with you." It was quiet for about 3 minutes after that when a tear rolled down Natalie's cheek.

"Oh Natalie," Monk finally said wiping the tear from her cheek, "I'm afraid to say it, but…I…I think I'm in love with you too." He kissed her and it lasted for about 3 minutes. When the kiss ended, they pressed their heads together and smiled at each other. Monk held her in his arms for about 30 minutes. When he looked down at her she was asleep. He got up from the couch, picked her up, and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and took of her shoes. After he placed them perfectly by the end table, he crawled into bed and cuddled next to her.

Natalie woke up a few hours later and noticed where she was. _Oh my God! _She thought to herself._ Am I really where I think I am? No I couldn't be in his bed. _Natalie finally realized that she was in Monk's bed and in his arms. She turned over and looked at his clock and she nearly jumped out of bed. It was 4:30 A.M. She rolled out of bed and began to put her shoes on when she turned and looked at the man laying beside her. _He's so cute,_ she thought as she pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "I love you so much." she whispered in his ear and walked out the door to her car.

When Natalie got home, she remembered to unlocked the door and went upstairs. She crept slowly pass Julie's door which was open. "Do you know it's almost 5 o'clock?" Natalie screamed and turned towards the door.

"Yeah I know." she said catching her breath, "Have you been awake since I left?" She asked as she walked in the room and turned on the light.

"No I just woke up when you pulled up in the driveway. So what happened that made you stay out so late. Must've been something good, huh?" Julie said sitting up in her bed. She patted the space beside her so Natalie would sit in it.

"Nothing happened. We just slept together." Natalie said as she sat down on the bed.

"What? Really!" Julie asked with her mouth open in shock.

"Not that way." Natalie said hitting Julie with a through pillow. "I mean we were sitting on the couch, cuddled up next to each other and we fell asleep. He must have woken up and carried me to his bed, because that's where I was when I woke up. Well I have to get some sleep and so do you, so I'll talk to you later on today."

"Alright." Julie said as she laid back down. "Good night Mom."

"Good night Julie." Natalie said turning the light off. Natalie changed her clothes, rolled into bed, and cuddled next to a pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Natalie woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello." She said half asleep.

"Hey, Natalie I woke up this morning and you were gone. Did I do something wrong? Was it too fast for us to be in the same bed." Monk asked Natalie sounding concerned.

"No, baby not at all. I had to get home to make sure Julie got to school. I actually wanted to thank you for letting me sleep in your bed with you last night. I missed you last night when I got home." Natalie said as she sat up and stretched.

"Natalie, you can sleep in my bed anytime you want. I missed you too this morning when I woke up. I was expecting you to still be there." Monk said sounding like a sad puppy, which made Natalie want to hold him.

"Well let me get Julie to school and I'll be right over, I promise. I love you." she said hoping and knowing that she would hear the same words from him.

"I love you too, Natalie." he said before he hung up the phone.

Natalie yelled at Julie's room for her to get dressed. After about the fourth call Julie finally got up and into the shower. About thirty minutes later, Natalie took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup. She walked by Julie's door, and saw her watching _CSI_. "Are you ready?"

Natalie asked her.

"Yeah just a sec." Julie yelled out her door. Natalie walked downstairs and sat on her couch. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and immediately her thoughts went to Monk. She thought about how he actually let her sleep in his bed. She knew that he wouldn't let just anyone lay in his bed, he was very persnickety. She also knew that he was a terrible liar, so he must have meant it when he said he loved her last night.

"Ok, mom I'm ready." Julie said coming down the stairs, forcing Natalie out of her thoughts.

"Ok, let's go. We don't have all day." Natalie said rushing Julie out the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Julie asked.

"I have to get to Adrian's house. I just left last night without letting him know so I wanted to apologize." Natalie said putting on her seatbelt.

"Oh yeah, how are gong to apologize?" Julie said jokingly.

"Did you get your homework done last night?" Natalie asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes." Julie rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent until they got to the school. "Well, I hope you and Mr. Monk work everything out." Julie said putting her backpack on.

"I'm sure we will. I'll see you around five, ok." Natalie said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Natalie said as Julie shut the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Natalie arrived at Monk's around 7:40. Before she got out of the car, she checked her makeup and added a little more base. She walked through the door slowly, and peeked around the corner into the living room. Monk was sitting on the couch, reading the case file. Natalie came around the corner, hopped in his lap, and smothered him with kisses.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" he asked her, laughing when she finally let him speak.

"I was apologizing for walking out on you last night." she said putting his head against her chest, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're forgiven." Monk said taking a deep breath. While he sat there with his head in her chest, he realized that he didn't feel uncomfortable. "Oh god, you smell good." he mumbled as he moved his head from her chest to kiss her neck.

"So do you." Natalie mumbled into his hair. Monk moved his hands from her side to her hips. He kept moving down but Natalie grabbed his hands and entangled them in hers. "I think we should wait on that. I mean I don't want to rush anything, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Natalie said looking him in the eyes.

"You're right we shouldn't rush things. But your wrong, I don't feel like I have to do this, it's something that I want to do." He looked up at her and smiled.

Natalie returned the smile, and kissed him once again on the lips. "I really do love you Adrian Monk, which is why I don't want to rush anything. But then again, you always know how to talk me into something." Natalie kissed him again and placed his hands back on her hips.

"Oh (kiss) Natalie (kiss)." He pulled her away to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean we can wait if you…"

Natalie stopped him by putting her index finger over his lips. "Adrian I am 100 sure that I want to do this, your gonna have to trust me." She took his hands in hers, "Do you trust me?" she asked him kissing his knuckles.

"Natalie you're the first person I've trusted in a very, very long time, if you know what I mean." He answered back, their eyes locked.

"I know exactly what you mean. I haven't done this in a while either. I'm sure we'll be great, trust me." She started kissing him, and to her relief he kissed back. This kiss was more passionate than any of the others they had shared these past 2 days. Natalie began to unbutton his shirt and he did the same to hers. They stopped suddenly when they heard a knock at the door, and pressed their foreheads together and laughed when they heard a familiar voice.

"Monk?" Stottlemeyer yelled from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." Natalie yelled back and started kissing Monk again.

"Natalie, I'm sorry." Monk said and gently pushed her back. "Some other time, I promise." he said lifting her off of him so he could answer the door. As he walked toward the door he buttoned up his shirt, which reminded Natalie to do the same.

"Hey Monk, what's up?" Stottlemeyer asked as he walked through the door.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Why do you ask?" Monk asked.

"Well guess what happened last night somewhere between 9-9:30." Stottlemeyer asked sitting next to Natalie on the couch.

"What?" Monk and Natalie asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Alex Moon was murdered."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Monk and Natalie had a surprised look on there face. "Oh my God!" Natalie said shocked. "Do you know who the killer is."

"Nope. That's why I'm here….again." Stottlemeyer said. Monk walked around the room trying to focus, while Natalie and Leland talked about the murder.

"Ok. Well let's just bring in the girlfriend again." Natalie said looking at Monk and then to Stottlemeyer.

"Randy's looking for her right now." Stottlemeyer said as he stood up and followed Monk. Stottlemeyer's cell phone began to ring and Monk and Natalie looked at him. "Stottlemeyer." he said when he opened the phone, "Alright." Stottlemeyer said and slammed the phone shut. "They can't find her. We don't know where she is."

"Wait, I just solved the case. Tell Randy to check the airport." Monk said. "I just remembered she had two airline tickets to Paris on her desk at work." Stottlemeyer got back in touch with Randy and told him. Stottlemeyer, Natalie, and Monk went down to the station. They took separate cars so Monk and Natalie had a chance to talk.

"So how did you solve the case?" Natalie asked him while they were stopped at a red light.

"I remembered she told Randy about her fiancé's insurance policy. It was over 2 million dollars. Now that wasn't a lot to her, considering her lifestyle, but it was a lot to Alex. He must have talked her into killing her fiancé, and when she got tired of Alex telling her what to do she killed him." Monk said.

"Wait, why did they change the shirt?"

"Ellen couldn't stand to see him like that. So she changed the shirt to hide the bullet wound."

"You figured all that out by remembering the insurance policy?" She asked him when they pulled into the parking spot.

"Well you know the whole gift/curse thing." He said looking out the window.

"You really are a genius, Adrian Monk." She smiled at him and he smiled back, and they both met each other in the middle for a kiss. Natalie turned around and opened the door.

"Natalie." Monk said to get her attention.

She turned back toward him, "Yeah?"

"I…I really do love you too." He said and she kissed him again, passionately.

"Come on. You've got a case to solve." Natalie said getting out of the car and running to him. She put her arm in his and looked up at him. "Adrian, Trudy would be so proud of you. "How do you know?" Monk asked looking at her.

"Because I'm proud of you. You know, what we were about to do an hour ago, maybe we should wait. I don't want to take a chance and risk everything we have." Natalie said as she took her arm out of his.

"I think you're right." Monk said. "I was thinking…maybe we could tell Leland and Randy about us now. So there won't be any secrets."

"Are you sure? That's great because now I can do this." She grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him in for a huge kiss as soon as they got to Disher's desk.

"Uh, Monk." Stottlemeyer smiled. They let go of each other and Monk summed up the case. Randy took Ellen back to her holding cell and Stottlemeyer pulled Monk and Natalie into his office. "So…uh…you two are…"

"Yeah." Monk and Natalie said at the same time. They looked at each other and held hands.

"Well I'm proud of you." Stottlemeyer said as he patted Monk on the back. "Have fun." he told Natalie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**One year later**_

Monk and Natalie pulled up to the crime scene, and walked over to Stottlemeyer and Randy who were talking to the coroner. "Hey Captain." Natalie said holding a coffee from the Hardback Café.

"Hey Natalie, Monk, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but we have a double homicide." Stottlemeyer said walking back to the bodies.

Natalie stayed behind with Disher. She wasn't really a big fan of the deceased. "So Natalie, anything interesting happen yet?"

"That is none of your business, but no we want to wait." Natalie said. She looked over at Monk and waved to him.

"God Natalie it's been a year already…what exactly are you waiting for?"

"Leland can I show you something?" Monk asked digging into his pocket.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Stottlemeyer asked. When he turned to face him, Monk was holding a single solitaire diamond. "What is that?"

"It's an engagement ring. I'm going to ask Natalie…you know." Monk said as he put the ring back in his pocket.

"You're really going to do that? Congratulations…when are you going to do it?" Stottlemeyer asked patting him on the back.

"I was thinking about tonight at my place. What do you think?" Monk said putting the ring back in the velvet box and in his pocket. He looked over to Natalie who was now walking towards him.

"Sounds great. Good luck and let me know what happens. I'm proud of you Monk." Stottlemeyer said as he signed the coroner's release form.

"Hey baby, what are you talking about?" Natalie asked Monk. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Nothing…why do you ask?" He said rubbing her back.

"Monk why don't you go home I think Randy and I can get this one. Besides you have something tonight…" Stottlemeyer reminded him.

"You're right we'll see you later." Monk said and him and Natalie walked back to the car.

"So…what do you have going on tonight?" Natalie asked him as they were driving back to her house.

"Nothing I don't know what he was talking about. So what did you want to do tonight?"

"I don't care. I just want to be with you."

"Well I was thinking dinner at my place, and I have a very special surprise for you." Monk said kissing her hand.

"Natalie, there's something I need to ask you. I just want you to know that you can feel free to say no if you want to but I hope you don't." Monk said when him and Natalie sat down on the couch next to each other.

"What is it baby?" Natalie asked climbing onto his lap and looking in his eyes.

"Ok I'm just going to come right out and say it. Natalie…hold on," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, "Natalie, will you marry me?" he asked holding the ring to her.

Natalie felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Oh, I love you so much." She wiped her eyes and kissed him passionately.

"So is that a yes?" Monk asked.

"Of course it is. Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Adrian Monk." Monk smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and gasped. "And I love this too." She kissed him again and they laid down on the couch in each other's arms. Natalie looked at the ring again and then looked up at Monk. "Baby, this had to have been at least…"

"Natalie, don't worry about the cost. I got it because I love you." Monk said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Natalie said and laid a small peck on his chest. "Oh, I need to go so I can take Julie to school in the morning…would you want to come with me?"

"Of course I would…let's go."

When they got to Natalie's house they went up the stairs and slowly passed Julie's room. Luckily, Julie's door was shut so she didn't hear them come in. When they got to Natalie's bed, they climbed in and cuddled each other. For the past year they had done this pretty much every night, so it was a regular routine.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more." he whispered in her ear.


	14. Chapter 14

This is probably not a nice chapter to Sharona, but i really don't like her.

**Chapter 14**

_**3 months later**_

Adrian and Natalie were standing in front of the alter in front of their friends and family. Leland was Monk's best man and Natalie had her best friend from high school, Tiffany, as her Maid of Honor, and Randy was doing security.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Monk. You may now kiss the bride." Monk pulled Natalie in and the kiss was like the first one they shared a year ago.

"I love you, Adrian." Natalie said with their lips still locked.

"I love you more." Monk whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Congratulations Monk. What are you thinking about?" Stottlemeyer said patting Monk on the back when they were at the reception dinner.

"Thank you. I was just thinking about how much Natalie has changed me. I love her so much."

"I know Monk. We wouldn't really be here if you didn't. I need a drink. I'm not really good at weddings." Stottlemeyer said. Monk patted him on the back, because he knew what he was going through, and he walked over to Natalie. She was standing next to her mother, who was going on and on about the color of the drapes.

"Natalie I can't believe you picked this color. Is it purple? What is it?" she said with a gag.

"Mom, this is my wedding. I think in can choose the color of my drapes. Oh, look it's my man." Natalie chugged the rest of her drink and ran into his arms. "(sigh), I missed you."

"What's she talking about now?" Monk mumbled into her hair.

"Something about the drapes, but I still missed you." She brought his head down and kissed him. A slow song started to play, and they started dancing.

"You look really beautiful Natalie. Oh God, here she comes." Monk said still holding Natalie close to him, as if he was protecting her.

"Honey, I was going to ask you this earlier, what are you wearing?" Her mom asked holding up and examining the dress closely.

"Mom not now." Natalie said looking up at Monk and looking back to her mother. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"But Natalie I thought I told you to…" She was cut off by the sight of Natalie pulling Monk down and kissing him romantically. "Ok fine but this isn't over. Oh and by the way, you see that cute guy doing security over there? I think he likes you. Maybe you should ask him out."

"Mom I think you have forgotten this so I'll remind you again. This is my wedding. I'm not single anymore, so don't try to fix me up with any of your rich friends…and that's Randy." Natalie said. She took Monk's hand and they went over to their table. "I'm sorry baby, but she is obstinate." Natalie said. She was standing beside him, and she laid his head on her chest.

"It's not your fault." Monk looked at his watch, "It's almost 5...our flight leaves at 7. So…" Monk took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh ok so now you're the impatient one?" Natalie laughed and kissed his hand. "Alright. Let me tell everyone good bye, and then we can leave." She took his hand and pulled him behind her. They stopped at Sharona and Trevor's table first. "Sharona it was really nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." Natalie stuck her hand out but Sharona quickly turned to Monk. "It was nice to see you again Adrian." Natalie rolled her eyes. She turned around and saw Sharona hugging Monk, and for some reason she felt really irritated. It wasn't that she didn't trust Monk, but he was hugging the woman who left him without any notice.

Natalie cleared her throat, "Baby we need to get going. I don't want to be late."

Sharona looked at her watch, "Oh no Adrian you don't have to leave now. If you go up the 502 you can make it to the airport in 10 minutes." She turned to Natalie, and slightly rolled her eyes.

"You should know." Natalie mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sharona stared at Natalie almost ready to pounce.

"Sharona, what are you doing?" Monk asked standing between her and Natalie.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." She said and hugged Monk again. "I guess you should go now. Listen, if you need a new assistant, me, Trevor, and Benji are moving back to San Francisco." Sharona whispered in his ear. Natalie looked at her impertinently, now she was the one who was ready to pounce.

"That's okay Sharona." Monk said gently pushing Sharona off of him. "But I think Natalie still holds that position." He took Natalie's hand and smiled at her. Natalie returned the smile and kissed his hand.

"Along with a few others." Sharona mumbled. Natalie jumped at her but Monk grabbed her and carried her away.

"Mom are you ok?" Julie asked. Monk put Natalie back on the floor and Stottlemeyer was walking towards them.

"Hey Monk, what's going on?" Stottlemeyer asked. He, and almost everyone else, had seen what was happening.

"I don't know. Sharona said something and Natalie said something."

"Well is Natalie ok?" Stottlemeyer asked looking at Natalie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't believe she would belittle me like that in front of all my friends and family. Was she always like that?" Natalie turned to Monk.

"No. Well only if she had a problem with somebody." Monk pulled Natalie in for a hug, "Come on, let's go." He said letting go of her.

"Hold on. I want to say good bye to Julie." Natalie said as she turned around. "Julie I think we're about to leave."

"Alright, I'll miss you both," she said hugging both of them, "but have fun and don't worry about me. I mean it's only a week. Right?"

"Yes it's only a week so don't worry. We'll be coming right back." Natalie said hugging her again. "Ok we gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Julie let go and then she hugged Monk again.

"Bye Julie." Monk wrapped his arm around Natalie and they walked outside and went to


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Monk and Natalie arrived at a bed and breakfast in Northern Nevada. They got the key and went straight up to their room. "Wow this is a really nice room." Natalie said checking out the room.

"Yeah it's a five star bed and breakfast." Monk said pulling Natalie toward the bedroom

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Natalie said allowing him to pull her over to the door. When she walked in, the lights were dimmed, candles were lit, and rose pedals on the bed.

"I called ahead and asked them to set this up. I thought it would be romant…" Natalie cut him off by kissing him and pushing him back on the bed.

"Are you ready?" She asked sitting on top of him. She kissed him again, and Monk pulled her shirt off and ran his fingers across her chest. "I guess so." Natalie chuckled.

"I've been waiting for 12 years," Monk looked at her, "Natalie I love you." He lowered his head, and kissed her chest.

"I love you too." They undressed each other, and made love. "Oh Adrian…" Natalie said rolling on her side, "that was wonderful." She cuddled next to him and they fell asleep.

Natalie woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She looked up and Monk was still asleep. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She got out of bed, unwilling, and slipped on Monk's undershirt and boxers. "Hi." Natalie answered when she opened the door.

"Oh hi." Said a lady who was about the same age as Natalie. She was standing with a man who Natalie assumed to be her husband.

"Was there something I could help you with?" Natalie asked still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. We saw you with a man downstairs yesterday, and we couldn't help but notice that you were both wearing rings."

"Yeah, we just got married yesterday." Natalie said showing off her ring.

"Oh congratulations." She took Natalie's hand and took a closer look, "So did we." The woman showed off her ring. "Well we were wondering if the two of you would like to go to lunch with the us." She wrapped her arm in her husband's, and Natalie couldn't help but think that the guy looked kind of like Randy.

"Yeah sure, thanks for asking. Is 12 o'clock alright?" Natalie asked.

"Alright. We'll see you then."

"Ok." Natalie shut the door, and she heard another knock. She turned around and opened it again. "Yeah?" Natalie answered.

"Oh sorry our names are Bob and Lisa Hayes."

"Sorry Adrian and Natalie Monk." Natalie smiled.

"Awww, I love the name Natalie. Well we'll see you later."

"Thanks, bye." Natalie shut the door, rolled her eyes, and walked back into the bedroom. Monk was still asleep; she took off the shirt and boxers and climbed in next to him again. "I love you…"

"How long have you been awake?" Monk asked. He started kissing her down her body.

Natalie let out a small moan, "Oh, about 15 minutes…Oh baby." Natalie stopped him when Monk was at her stomach. "What are you doing?" Natalie laughed.

"I was…uh…I thought you'd like it." Monk said looking up at her. He started going back up, but Natalie pushed him back down.

"No I never said I didn't like it…I just didn't think you would like it…go ahead." Natalie smiled at him reassuringly. Monk went down and Natalie ran her fingers through his hair. When they were finished, they took a shower and went into the living area.

"So what did you want to do today?" Monk asked pulling Natalie on his lap.

"Well earlier this morning, before you were awake, this couple came up here and asked us to have lunch with them. So I thought we would do that and then we could come back and…you know." Natalie smiled and kissed him.

"What is this couple like?" Monk asked returning the kiss.

"They seem kind of annoying. They were just hanging all over each other, but I thought it would be nice." Natalie looked at her watch and then back to Monk. "We have about an hour before we have to meet them."

"What do you want to do?" Monk asked her. Natalie laid down on the couch and Monk kissed her neck.

"I think you know." They looked at each other and smiled, and I think you know what they did.

"Oh Natalie I love you." Monk kissed her and held her close to him.

"I love you too baby." Natalie picked up her watch, "Ok we better get dressed." They went into the bedroom, got dressed and went downstairs.

"So Adrian, what do you do?" Bob asked.

"I'm a private consultant for the San Francisco Police Department." Monk answered.

"So you're _Adrian Monk _the brilliant detective?" Bob asked again.

"Well I wouldn't say brilliant…" Monk said modestly.

"Well I would." Natalie said rubbing Monk's back.

"So how did you two meet?" Lisa asked Natalie.

"There was a break in at my house, so the police sent my case over to Adrian. He solved the case, of course. Then I started working for him as his assistant, and we have been inseparable since then." Natalie turned and smiled at Monk and he returned it. "So what about you two?" Natalie asked.

"eHarmony." They said at the same time and they smiled at each other.

"Oh…" Monk and Natalie said at the same time. Natalie looked at Monk, surprised that he knew what eHarmony was. The rest of the dinner conversation was mainly chitchat. For the rest of the trip, Monk and Natalie stayed in their room and enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
